


Our Angels

by fuckyeahbringmethehorizon



Series: Poly bmth series [1]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/Dom, Dom/sub, Everyone Is Gay, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, It's literally just all smut, Jordan likes to take care of them, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Polyamory, So does Vegan, Sub/Sub, how do i tag this help, i can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahbringmethehorizon/pseuds/fuckyeahbringmethehorizon
Summary: (Poly bmth fic!!)Matt suggests that their two subs should have a session together to see how they do on their own. Vegan and Jordan just want to take care of them. Oli is whiney and Lee is embarrassed. Gayness ensues.
Relationships: Jordan Fish/Lee Malia, Jordan Fish/Matt Kean, Jordan Fish/Matt Nicholls, Jordan Fish/Oliver Sykes, Lee Malia/Oliver Sykes, Matt Kean/Lee Malia, Matt Kean/Lee Malia/Oliver Sykes/Jordan Fish/Matt Nicholls, Matt Kean/Matt Nicholls, Matt Kean/Oliver Sykes, Matt Nicholls/Lee Malia, Matt Nicholls/Oliver Sykes
Series: Poly bmth series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085354
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Our Angels

**Author's Note:**

> 4 James <3
> 
> I've never written smut before sorry if this sucks.

Experimenting wasn't a frequent thing in their relationship. 

In fact, because Oli was so possessive, they rarely ever experimented. Whenever they had brought up any ideas Oli quickly shot them down. 

He didn't really like changing things up, and everyone cared too much to force him into anything he didn't necessarily want. Oli was like their little prince, so spoiled rotten. 

Though tonight the three were bored, horny, tired, and feeling experimental. And when the three of them agreed on something, there wasn't much Lee or Oli could do to stop them. Not that they didn't like it, as shy as Lee was and as much of a brat Oli was, they wouldn't mind doing things for their boyfriends. 

It was only when the three of them agreed upon it though. That's when Oli would know that if he did it he would be pleasing all of them, it was a euphoric feeling to see them satisfied. 

Lee would agree with Oli in that case. He liked seeing the pride in their eyes, hearing the praise from their lips. It made him feel warm inside, he felt loved. 

Though, when Lee heard what Matt had suggested, he felt his heart sink to his stomach. Topping? No, that was absurd, he must have heard him wrong. Matt could not be serious right now. In all of his years spent with them, they never had made him feel so all over the place. 

He didn't want to upset Matt, he was a good boy. And Oli probably was aching for him, he didn't want to upset him either. He knew Vegan and Jordan would say they wouldn't be disappointed, but deep down he had that feeling that they would be. He just wanted to make them proud of him. 

The plan was simple, simple as it could ever be. Lee would top, Oli would bottom, and the other three would watch.

Vegan didn't really have a problem watching, as that's what he usually did. Oftentimes there wasn't any room for Vegan to fit in comfortably, so he would usually just watch or admire them. He loved to take care of them after it all, whispering sweet things and making sure they were alright. The silent one that kept them all together, as one would say. 

In comparison, Matt would be the one to keep Vegan and Jordan calm. This was an experiment, and they would have to hold themselves back from interrupting. He was the strongest, and would easily be able to restrain both of them if needed. 

Himself, however, he didn't really know. It was a new concept, watching others do things he could do himself. And it didn't seem to help that Lee and Oli were just their little angels. He would always feel possessive over them, no matter the circumstances. This was his idea though, and he wanted to stick to it. 

Jordan felt antsy, he would probably be the one having to be physically held back. The thought of just watching the two of them made his blood boil. He couldn't stand watching them, always wanting to join in and make sure that they were properly fucked. 

Matt didn't doubt that he would probably have to hold onto him throughout it all. He didn't mind that, restraining Jordan was one of his favorite things to do, seeing him struggle was so hot. Another time though, this night was all about Lee and Oli. 

Positioning themselves wasn't too hard, as they had a large bed pushed against the wall. The three sat up, their backs against the wall. Vegan to the right, Jordan to the left, Matt in the middle. 

Vegan watched with encouraging eyes as the two undressed. Matt was just mumbling something to Jordan, who was rolling his eyes in response. 

First, Oli lie down shyly. He searched for the permission in their eyes and smiled when he got it. His back was pressed against the bed and his hair was pooling around him per usual. 

He intentionally let his hair get curly for this, knowing damn well that the three loved his curly hair. Especially pulling it, they loved pulling his hair and messing it up even more. 

When Lee was ready, he took a shaky deep breath, and crawled onto the bed. He was on his hands and knees, towering over Oli. 

Funny, the last time he was in this position Jordan and Matt were there too. He shivered, practically aching for the feeling of Jordan pressed against his back and nibbling at his shoulder again. No, he couldn't think of that now. 

"You're doing great, Lee." He felt his heart beating against his ears so loud he barely heard Vegan say that. 

Seeing Lee flustered, head down and hair covering his icy blue eyes, was something so addicting. So shy, it made Jordan grit his teeth to stop from just going over there and dominating him. 

And seeing Oli patiently waiting for Lee, it mesmerized the three of them. Their two little angels were trying their hardest to please them, it made their hearts melt. 

From the corner of his eye, Lee could see Jordan being pulled into Matt's lap. He could tell, just by the way Jordan tried to break free from Matt's grasp, that he desperately wanted to join in. He took a shaky breath, looking back down at Oli with worried eyes. 

Oli stared up at him, a small smile and pure love in his glance. Everyone knew how difficult this was for Lee, he'd never topped in his life before. And now that he knew they were watching, he felt pressured to please them. 

Them, and especially Oli. Though he was terrified he wouldn't live up to their expectations. Letting them all down was the last thing he wanted. 

Shyly, Lee pressed against Oli, eliciting a sharp gasp out of the boy. He froze, his mind all over the place. Was Oli okay? Was he hurt? Did he go too fast? Did he do something wrong? Oh God, he didn't want to hurt Oli. 

His fears were relieved when Oli looked back up at him again, nodding quietly. So he wasn't doing anything wrong, Oli just liked it. He whined slightly, already afraid to do this. 

"More, I want more." Oli demanded, biting at his bottom lip. 

It only took a moment for Oli to be hugging onto him like he would clutch onto the other three. His nails digging into Lee's back as he moaned. 

Lee felt so breathless, Oli was moaning and it was because of him. Not Matt or Jordan, not Vegan, him. And hearing Oli whine, begging for more, it made his heart race faster than it already was going. Oli wrapped his legs around him, whimpering and whining like the little angel he was. 

And holy shit, the three thought. Because this was crazy, it was so new, so exciting. 

Matt tightened his grip on Jordan, shutting him up with a harsh growl. No matter how much Jordan could argue, Matt would always out-dominate him. As the two bickered and hissed at eachother, Vegan could not take his eyes off of Oli and Lee. 

Seeing them, his innocent little boys. They were doing so good, and they were trying their best. The sight of Lee resting his head on Oli's shoulder to catch a breath for a moment was too much to bear. 

He just wanted to hold them, kiss them and tell them that they were doing so good. It was enticing, seeing the two of them try so hard to obtain that friction only they could give them. 

His grip on Matt's arm tightened, he couldn't intervene no matter how much he wanted to. 

As Lee continued, slower this time to build back up a pace from taking a short break earlier, Oli looked over to the three. He lazily stared, too overcome in pleasure to get a good look. He wanted praise, praise from the three that would always give it to him. 

He was a good boy, so good for letting Lee dominate him like this. He knew how protective they were, things like this would rarely ever happen had Matt never suggested it. 

He locked eyes with Jordan, was currently half moaning over Matt biting him to shut him up. Jordan gave him that same soft look he always did. 

The look that meant he was praising him, satisfied with his actions. Oli ate up his gaze, feeling his heart swell. Jordan was proud of him! He was doing good if it meant Jordan was proud. 

He looked to Matt, seeing his once angry demeanor fade into a soft gaze filled with love. Matt would be aggressive with the others but with Oli and Lee in particular he would always hold a soft gaze. A small smile, a gentle touch, a sloppy kiss. Anything to prove to them that he truly cared. 

It was so rewarding, seeing them look at him like that. He felt like he was on cloud nine seeing his boyfriends so pleased with him. 

Oli looked to Vegan with an arrogant smirk. Around Vegan he seemed different, always acting sassy or like a brat. 

Waiting, practically teasing and inviting Vegan to grab him roughly and fuck him hard. He was such a slut for him, always aching for Vegans rough touch. And in this scenario, he seemed no different than usual. 

Vegan scoffed, glaring back at him with those eyes that made him so weak. He couldn't help but moan louder than before because of it. Seeing him stare like that made him crave him even more than before. 

"Lee! Please, I-I want it rougher." He gasped, looking back up at Lee.

Lee looked worn out, cheeks flushed red and sweat making some of his hair stick to his face. His icy blue eyes were glossy with tears. 

He was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Oli always liked admiring them all, seeing Lee like this made him feel warm in his chest. 

"I-I'm s-sorry." Lee groans, feeling tears well up in his eyes. 

He was doing the best he could, practically thrusting with all he could muster. And yet he would never reach the level that the other three could, he felt so small in comparison. 

They always were so rough, fulfilling all of their needs, it wasn't fair. They were so good, Lee wanted them to join so badly. 

He didn't want to do this anymore, he just wanted Matt to kiss him and pull him away from Oli to let Vegan take care of the rest. He wanted Jordan's soft words, telling him how good he did and how proud he was. 

Something broke within him, his body screamed at him to stop and let his boyfriends care for him. He felt all over the place and his mind was in shambles. 

Oli whining and begging didn't make it any better, it just stressed him out even more. He tried not to let it get him, but all he wanted was to stop. Everything was happening at once, and all he wanted to do was cry. 

He finally stopped again, feeling his body shake as he cried, trying to hide his face in Oli's shoulder before the three noticed. Oli caught his breath, panting and running a hand through Lee's hair. 

He was aching all over, knowing that they just watched as he craved them so badly. They were so unfair, why did he agree to this? He wanted to please them so bad, agreeing to whatever they decided for them, but this seemed too much for now. 

As much as he loved Lee with all his heart, he didn't want Lee to be the one pleasuring him like this. He wanted them, needed them so badly. 

"Please, Lee. Please don't stop." He whimpered, feeling tears in his own eyes too. 

"I-I can't d-do it." Lee says, sniffling back a sob. 

It felt like a wall had been shattered, nothing was holding the three back from rushing to the two's side with apologetic looks. Matt finally let Jordan go, allowing him to rush to Oli's aid. 

And as they pulled the two apart, all that could be heard was their own apologies and the two's quiet sobbing. As Jordan took care of Oli, Matt and Vegan took care of Lee.

"My darling, I'm so sorry." Vegan presses a small kiss to Lee's forehead. 

He sniffles again, letting Vegan hold him while Matt ran his fingers through his hair. It wasn't fair, why wasn't he good enough? He tried so hard to be like them, to make them happy in watching him. But all he did was end up ruining it with his tears. He felt so worthless in his boyfriends' arms. 

"You did amazing, love. You were perfect, it's okay." Vegan hums, wiping away his tears. 

"W-Was I?" Lee asks meekly. 

Matt felt his heart break at the words, he never should have pressured this onto Lee so soon. Lee was too tiny and submissive for something like this. He wasn't ready, he should have known. 

He felt so guilty, he made his poor little angels cry. This was only supposed to be a little fun. He didn't mean for it to get this far, he didn't mean to make them cry. 

"Yes, you did so good for us. I'm so proud of you, I really am. And it's okay if you didn't finish." Vegan presses a soft kiss to his lips, "We can take care of the rest, my love." 

Lee nods quietly against Vegan's chest, letting the taller wipe away the last of his tears. Matt pressed a small kiss to Lee's shoulder as an apology. 

He felt terrible for making his precious angel cry. He would apologize a thousand times if he could. Lee would always forgive him, but it would never erase the guilt he held because of it.

Jordan held onto Oli, securing the crying boy in his arms. He was panting and out of breath, saliva dripping down onto his chin after pleading so much. There were tears in his eyes as he looked to Jordan desperately. 

He needed him, his body aching for his boyfriend. Jordan kissed him, telling him that it would be okay, that he would take care of him. 

"You're safe now, angel." Jordan mumbles against his neck, kissing down his tattooed skin. 

"Please, please fuck me, I need you so badly." Jordan could tell he was regressing into his submissive state. 

"I'll take care of you, I promise." Jordan says, kissing him and trailing his hands down Oli's body.

Every slight touch came with a soft moan, and Jordan felt like he didn't ever want to hold back like that again. Seeing Oli try so hard to get himself off with Lee, it made him want to just jump out of Matt's grasp and claim Oli as his. 

Oli was his angel, and he shouldn't treat his angel like that. Not when he could fuck him better, in the ways that he loved. 

When Jordan had enough just feeling him up, he pushed Oli onto the bed and immediately thrust inside of him. There wasn't any warning, it was sudden just like Oli wanted it to be. Oli arched his back, eyes rolling to the back of his skull in immense pleasure. 

This was what he craved, and finally getting it was such a relief. Jordan started biting at his sensitive skin, making sure to leave markings and hickeys anywhere he could. 

"J-Jordan!" Oli screamed as Jordan started moving, faster and faster each passing second. 

Oli was being fucked into the bed so hard, he could see stars in his vision. His nails dug deep onto Jordan's back as he screamed and moaned. He loved when he was rough with him like this. 

Faster and faster, Oli could feel himself reaching his high. Hearing Jordan's less than quiet groans against his shoulder was just adding fuel to the flames. It was so hot, he felt like his skin was on fire in such a good way. 

The bed creaked in time with Jordan's movements. Though Oli's loud moaning just drowned out all other sound in the room. This felt so different from before. 

Having Jordan fuck him as the others watch, it was something that happened a lot. Jordan could make him feel alive, it made him feel his heart almost beat out of his chest. And knowing the others were seeing Jordan dominating him so good, it was a blessed feeling.

"F-Fuck, I'm-I'm close, Jordan." Oli pants, trying to catch his breath. 

Jordan didn't seem to slow down, just going faster and faster. His claw-like nails gripped onto Jordan's back, drawing a little blood. It wasn't anything that hadn't happened before. 

He felt himself twitching, reaching ever closer to his release. And as if it were the cherry on top of the cake, Jordan got close to his ear and started moaning softly, quiet enough for only Oli to hear. 

Sparks flew all across his body as he he tensed against his boyfriend. He was grabbing at him, clawing at his skin like a wild beast. He needed someone to stabilize him, and Jordan was perfect. 

Jordan let out a grunt of relief, pulling out and releasing alongside Oli. The two lie there, a mess of sweaty bodies and heavy panting. 

"I love you." Jordan says inbetween breaths, "so fucking much." 

"I love you too, Fishie." Oli smiles breathlessly, his eyes still shut from coming down his high. 

Jordan kisses at his chest, tracing his tattoos with his tongue. Oli whines, still sensitive at the moment from only just coming down. Overstimulation like this made him go crazy, of course Jordan would do this to him. 

He whimpered, half in pain and half in pleasure. Jordan kept licking his skin, biting and nibbling along the way.

"So good for me, aren't you? You did so amazing, love." Jordan hums against his chest, right above his heart. 

"T-thank you, Jordan." Oli mumbles. 

"So beautiful, you're so beautiful. I love hearing you moan when I touch you, I love the way you look when you finally reach your high. You're so perfect for me." Jordan continues, moving back up to kiss Oli's neck. 

Being praised after all of that made his heart skip beats. Jordan was so nice to him, always making sure he felt loved. He wanted to stay in Jordan's arms forever, soaking in the warmth and kisses he gave. 

He lie there, feeling so sleepy from all of this. First he and Lee, and now Jordan. He felt like he could take a nap for hours like a cat. He grinned the warmth, letting Jordan kiss all over him again. 

He was so satisfied, his body no longer aching nor desperately craving for any of his boyfriends anymore. Now he was just all sleepy, wanting to take a good nap in Jordan's arms. 

"Mmmh, Liv, can you move over a bit? Vegan's got a towel, and you're all sticky." Jordan interrupts him, making him blink sleepily towards his other boyfriend. 

As Vegan cleaned him off, Jordan pressed kisses to his sleepy little face. He yawned, making grabby hands at Vegan, so they could cuddle too. The taller just smiled down at him. 

While he would love to cuddle, he couldn't. He wants to make sure Lee and Matt are okay before he settles down to sleep or anything. 

Instead, Vegan just kissed the tip of his nose, "I love you, my sleepy little cat."

"I love you too, V." Oli mumbles, now half asleep. 

Jordan and Vegan exchange looks towards eachother. Vegan's said that he trusted Jordan to care for Oli when he was busy. Jordan's said that he would make sure Oli was okay no matter what. He kissed Jordan's cheek too, making him blush. 

"And I love you, Jordan." Vegan says, kissing him softly. 

"I love you too." He whispers against his lips. 

The two giggle as quiet as they could, kissing a few times more before Vegan had to pull away to care for Matt and Lee. Jordan goes back to nuzzling his face into Oli's shoulder. 

And while that was happening, Matt was kissing Lee and whispering to him softly. While Oli and Jordan were fucking, Vegan let Lee latch onto Matt while he left to go get water and some towels. He knew they would probably need it, and he was obviously right. 

"I'm sorry for forcing you, Lee." He frowns. 

"I'm okay, Matt." Lee says, still wiping some tears away. 

"Can I make it up to you?" Matt hums, gently setting Lee down onto the bed beneath them. 

He looks at Lee for permission. Again, he wouldn't do it if Lee didn't want to. He could be rough sometimes but he always made sure that they were okay with it beforehand. 

He was always trying to find small ways to make sure they felt safe. To make sure that they weren't ever uncomfortable like that again. 

"Mhm...please be a little more gentle this time." Lee nods to him.

He said a "little more gentle" because he would never pass down the opportunity for Matt to be rough with him. He was sensitive, but would always be good for Matt. Especially since he knew how turned on Matt was while he and Oli were fucking earlier. 

"I'm so sorry love." Matt hums, licking down Lee's stomach, towards his thighs. 

Lee whined, letting his hand curl up in Matt's messy hair. Matt nibbled at the sensitive skin on his inner thigh, grinning to himself every time he heard Lee gasp or whine. 

Hearing his boyfriends was all he ever wanted. Their moans were always so ethereal, so pure and perfect. Lee was like heaven in an earthly body, Matt wanted him all to himself. 

"I'll make sure you never cry like that again." He kissed sensitive skin, satisfied with the marks he had made. 

There were old marks from previous sessions, but they were fading. Matt wanted to keep those marks on him forever, replacing the ones that would eventually fade. 

He was always like that, so impressed with the amount of damage he could do to them all. He liked marking them, giving them hickeys anywhere he could. It made him feel in control, that the rest of them were his to claim. 

Lee felt icy sparks up his spine as Matt softly licked his tip. He was so gentle now, but as they progressed he knew that would change. He balled his fists into Matt's hair, the sensation of his tongue almost too good to bear. 

"Aww, you're already leaking for me." Matt coos, licking up the pre-cum dripping out. 

He slowly lapped it up, satisfied with the taste of his boyfriend on his tongue. It was cute, how turned on Lee was right now. Someone so small and shy slowly unraveling beneath him. 

He bet Lee was exhausted, so he should probably speed up his pace. And by speeding up, he meant by taking him completely without warning. 

Lee gasped loudly at the feeling, tensing up against him already. Matt waited for permission to move, looking up at Lee. He only nodded, desperate for more friction. 

And so Matt moved, and every slight movement he made, Lee was flying higher and higher into pure ecstasy. He cried out at every moment he had breath to, panting and feeling tears run down his face. Though he wasn't crying because he was sad, he was crying because he was relieved. 

Matt felt pride in his chest when Lee would pull at his hair or slightly wiggle his hips for more friction than he was already getting. Hearing him satisfied was what he really liked. 

Lee was always so shy, but in bed he was so loud and he loved it. He was glad he was enjoying himself, and could already feel his boyfriend twitching inside his mouth.

"You're so close for me, aren't you?" Matt asks when he pulls off to breathe. 

"Y-yes, please Matt, I'm so close." Lee shuts his eyes, aching for his release.

It only took a few more motions for Lee to finally feel himself overcome with pleasure, releasing into Matt's now agape mouth. He panted, trying to catch his breath. He felt so good there were stars in his vision and he gripped his fingers so tight that his knuckles turned icy white. 

Matt licked the cum that was dripping out of his mouth, glad Lee was finally okay. It didn't really help him though, as he still felt an uncomfortable heat in between his legs. He ignored it best he could, letting Lee calm down. 

"You did so good." Vegan hummed, somehow always there when they were finished. 

He had some sort of power, always being the one to comfort them after the fact. No one was complaining, in fact it was nice that he was always there. It made them feel loved, and taken care of. 

"I'm so sleepy." Lee sighs, letting his eyes flutter closed. 

Like Oli, Lee was prone to being sleepy and exhausted. None of them minded that now, they completely understood why. They were worn out, and exhausted, probably. 

Matt rubbed circles onto his inner thigh, just to show that he was there. Lee smiled slightly at that. He was calmer now, more so than before. 

"You can rest now, my love." Vegan traces little shapes onto his chest, lulling him to sleep. 

And so Lee did fall asleep. Matt carried him, setting him down gently right next to where Oli was sleeping. Jordan looked at him, smiling when Lee snuggled against Oli's chest. 

Matt glanced at Jordan like Vegan did, asking him to take care of them. Though his glance was more intimidating, as he wasn't necessarily asking, more demanding. Jordan just nodded, intertwining his and Lee's fingers. 

He smiled, satisfied with Jordan's "answer" to him. He turned away to see Vegan sitting with his legs crossed, back against the wall. He was just waiting for Matt to join him. 

With the others taken care of, they could finally have some alone time. Well, as alone as they could get considering they were sharing a bed. He crawled over to him, sighing quietly, opening his arms and inviting him in. 

"I didn't know what I expected." Matt says, letting Vegan hug onto him.

"They're too tiny, Matt. We expected too much of them." He replied. 

"I didn't mean to make them cry, just wanted to try something new." He frowns. 

"I'd say it went well, they're fast asleep and Jordan is taking care of them." Vegan motions to where they were asleep on the other side of the bed. 

Matt just hums in agreement, resting his hands on Vegan's hips. God, he needed him so badly. He would have just fucked Lee earlier, but he was tired and he asked to be gentle. And he would have fucked Oli, but Jordan had already done that. 

He knew Vegan hadn't really been included recently, most of the time he just watched silently and was always there when they were done. He wanted to be the one there when he was finished. 

"Babe, you don't have to keep staring at me. If you want me, I'm here." Vegan chuckles, making Matt blush. 

"Sorry, guess I can't help it." He kissed his cheek, trailing down to his neck and collarbone. 

Every slight touch made his skin feel warm, like it was a cold day and Matt was his hot chocolate warning him up inside. 

He missed this, being pushed against the wall and having him nip and bite at his skin. As dominant over the other two as they were, Jordan and Vegan would only ever let Matt take control. He had a certain spark to him, one that made them weak in the knees and left breathless. 

"I missed you," Matt mumbles against his skin, "missed the taste of you." 

"I-I missed you too." Vegan shakily takes a deep breath. 

After only a few moments, once pale skin was covered in red markings, all from Matt's doing. He was satisfied with that, looking at Vegan in adoration. 

He knew he'd have these for a few days, remnants of this night left on his skin. Sometimes, he wished they were permanent. So he could trace all of the marks fondly, remembering all of the good times. 

Eventually, Matt gently lined up with his entrance. He looked to him for permission, like he always did. Vegan just nodded needily, wanting him more than he thought he did. It was a good feeling, having his legs wrapped around him, and Matt pushing him against the wall with hungry eyes. 

"Tell me how you want it." Matt whispers,"tell me how much you want me, how you crave the feeling of me fucking you against the wall." 

Vegan felt like he was falling apart already, Matt was so good with dirty talk. He felt breathless, drooling and wanting him so badly.

"I need you, I need you so badly." He whines, one hand curled in Matt's hair and the other gripping his shoulder. 

Matt smirks at him, though Vegan could tell he wanted this as much as he did. If not even more, but Matt wouldn't admit that until Vegan did. Not until he said what he needed, out loud. 

"Need me to do what?" 

"Please." Vegan cried, "Please just fuck me, I don't care how hard, I need you." 

That was all it took, just those words and Matt felt like he was controlled by his dominance. He quickly thrust into him, grinning at how loud Vegan moaned at that. 

He didn't waste any time to let him get accustomed, just kept moving, pushing him harder against the wall behind them. 

The bed was moving, like how it did when Jordan was fucking Oli. Only this time, with more intensity than Jordan could ever reach. And the one who was falling apart at the seams was Vegan, not Oli. It was a steady pace, growing faster every time Matt grunted against his shoulder. 

"Yes, F-Fuck." Vegan winced, tightening his grip on Matt. 

Matt just growled in response, seemingly too preoccupied to talk. Usually when he was focused and really in the zone he would go nonverbal, resorting to growling and snarling instead. This only ever happened with Vegan and Jordan, as he was too soft on Oli and Lee.

Jordan watched with curious eyes, trying not to wake the two up. Though he was surprised they were asleep, considering Vegan was screaming and Matt was making the bed move a lot. 

He caught a glimpse of Vegan's eyes, seeing how he was falling apart. He was close, Jordan could tell just by the way he looked. He was biting his lip, something he did when he was on the edge. 

"M-Matt, I'm so c-close." He cried out. 

He sped up his pace, knowing that he'd want it. And with a loud moan, he came, tensing and gripping onto Matt for stability. He was out of breath, his body so sweaty that his hair stuck to the sides of his face. His eyes were squeezed shut, tears falling out by the intensity of his orgasm. 

Matt didn't stop, still fucking him as he came down his high. This made Vegan cry more, overestimation was Oli's thing, not his. Matt must have forgotten, not really realizing that he was uncomfortable by it. He only stopped to pull out, releasing all over his boyfriend's lower body. 

He was so out of breath, he felt like if he tried to speak he might pass out. He missed that feeling, so much. He missed having Matt be the one to make him fall apart. 

The low growls, the biting, the nails digging into his shoulders, all of it was perfect. 

"Matt, you did so good. Take deep breaths, okay?" Jordan was suddenly behind them, rubbing circles into Matt's back. 

Sometimes he had a hard time coming back to reality when he was really into it. Often it was Jordan who helped him back, and vice versa. 

Vegan sighed, resting a head on Matt's shoulder softly. Jordan hummed to him, telling him that he was okay, that he could calm down.

"S-Shit...I'm s-sorry." Matt says, letting Jordan kiss his knuckles. 

He relaxed after a while, calming down and sighing. Jordan smiled at him, proud that he'd taken less time than last time to start talking again. Last time it took about an hour, so he was glad this time it only took a few minutes.

Both Vegan and Jordan kissed his cheeks, mumbling nice things about him and telling him that they were proud. 

"W-what about them?" Matt looked over to the other side of the bed. 

The two were still fast asleep, now covered in soft blankets. Oli had his head resting on Lee's chest, while Lee just hugged him closer. 

He was relieved that they hadn't woken up. Disturbing his angels' peaceful sleep was the last thing he'd want to do. 

"Someone's sleepy, isn't he?" Vegan grins, seeing Matt yawn. 

He lets Jordan grab a towel and clean them off. Vegan would have done it if he wasn't so sore and worn out. 

It was okay though, Jordan was gentle with them. He peppered soft kisses down Matt's shoulder as he cleaned him off. Matt would have thanked him if he wasn't so tired. 

"Wanna sleep there." He mumbles, pointing to Lee and Oli. 

"I know, love. You will." Vegan yawns too. 

He quietly thanks Jordan for helping, then reluctantly moves out of Matt's lap. Jordan leaves to wash his hands, leaving the four in silence. Vegan lie down, placing a gentle kiss onto Lee's neck. He stirred for a moment, but didn't wake up. 

Matt lie down on the other side, leaving a little space for when Jordan returned. He played with Oli's curly hair, smiling in his sleepy state. 

When Jordan did return, they had fallen asleep. He smiles fondly, crawling onto the bed and settling down where Matt was waiting for him. Matt mumbles something incoherent, simply wrapping his arms around Jordan and sighing. 

"Good night, my loves." Was the last thing that could be heard before they all peacefully drifted to sleep.


End file.
